l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Scorpion Clan
Wasn't Shoju killed in a duel with Toturi? Isn't there an Event memorializing it from SCC? 14:00, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) :This can become a great point of conflict for us. My understanding is the following happened; Toturi entered the throne room and a duel with Shoju began. Shoju had the upper hand, but then realised that he had been wrong in what he did, and cleaved his sword (ambition) into the throne (Emerald or Jade?). Toturi, capitalized on his opponents apparent lapse and killed him (hit him in the back, whether a stab or a slice is uncertain). Toturi proclaimed himself Emperor to stop the other clans warring with eachother, but then the heir came back from Phoenix lands and Toturi was up the creek with no paddle... --Majushi, 20th Dec 05 ::Jade Throne: A symbol of the line of Amaterasu. I'll find my copy of Otosan Uchi when I get home and see if I can clear this up. 17:36, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) Schools and dojo I wanted to add in the main page of the Scorpion Clan the main dojos. The question is if putting them in the Schools (because each dojo belongs to one school, and one school can have more than one dojo) or if I create a new paragraph for them. :Personally, I would rather see them in the articles about the schools. The various dojo do not directly relate to the clan as a whole, but to the schools they teach. 21:09, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Cleanup I wanted to know what kind of cleanup this article needs: is it a question of grammar and ortography? (if it is, I'll try to pass the whole text on a text corrector, but in this moment I don't have it). If it's another thing (formatting), please, tell me and I'll try to fix it as fast as possible. I'm motivated on making a complete article about the Scorpion Clan. Thank you very much! :I've noticed you've done alot of work on the article, and I for one am impressed. I think what WestonWyse wants doing is making sure the entire article uses the same verb tenses. I.e. that instead of one paragraph being past tense and one being present, that the entire article is using past tense. I haven't read through it thourough enough to know where this occurs, but it is inevitable with articles of this size that there will be differences hidden away, mostly because the page has been written over a long period of time by more than one writer. Keep up the good work. --Majushi 15:50, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Overhauled the article double-checking grammar and fixing it where needed. Removed the clean-up tag as it's redundant now. Some of the sections in this article were lifted straight from the 3rd Ed. L5R Core book with few changes, if any. I'll go through as time permits and rewrite what I can. —Maxwell's Daemon 21:19, 22 Oct 2007 (GMT) :::Nice work. Some of the pages are in need of major overhauling, and it's good to see someone taking initiative... --Majushi 23:28, 22 October 2007 (UTC) History Just thought I would mention a couple of things that should possibly go up under the History section. * Involvement in the Spirit Wars. * Shadowed Tower. * Modern Gozoku. Atsuki returning through Oblivion's Gate and reforming the Gozoku. --Majushi 15:58, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much, when I'll finish the history part of the SoScorpion, I'll complete with this (there is some information about the Shadowed Tower in the book) --Yogo narai 20:56, 11 May 2007 (UTC)